


Promises Broken

by 0LunarChild0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LunarChild0/pseuds/0LunarChild0
Summary: Georges joined the British army against his father.





	Promises Broken

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by a Roleplay*
> 
> Okay, this will be based around Georges n shit- yes he's is my smol baguette. 
> 
> Basically, in the RP after Georges' mother, Adrienne, died Lafayette had left Georges behind to marry Angelica. In anger Georges joined the British army to fight against his father for revenge, but later got hurt in battle and got amnesia.

Georges placed a white rose on his mother's grave. He spoke as if she was there, listening- alive. After several minutes he had to continue back to his work. He got up and went back the British military base. 

Getting several looks of untrust and slight confusion, for he was the offspring of a famous French patriot in war. He looked back at them. He would only have to work harder to prove his loyalty and trust. 

~~

Yelling and gunshots filled through the air. Georges ran to the front, his heart stopped a moment when he saw his father's face. His face turned a slight red in anger.

"FOR HER-" Georges yelled, his voice cracking. He aimed for his father, but missed and shot a nearby man in the shoulder, he flew to the ground putting his hand to his wound.

Lafayette looked up at his son. His eyes were a mix of anger, sadness and confusion. Why would his son do this to his own father?! 

~~

Before Georges could fire a sharp pain flew through his chest, making him drop the bayonet and stumble to the ground. One of the British soldiers grabbed Georges and put the young man over his shoulder, carrying him off towards the medic. 

~~

Georges slightly opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Georges- Georges?! Can you hear me?!" His father yelled in fear. 

"Dad-" Georges said his sentence was cut off from coughing out of blood. Lafayette put his hands on his son's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Georges listen to me- you'll be okay! I promise you'll be okay!" Lafayette said.

"Dad- I'm sorry- I'm sorry for everything," Georges said.

"Georges don't talk like you're going to die! You aren't going to die! You're going to grow up and make me proud- you'll be happy- you'll live long- you'll be okay!" Lafayette said. But- promises were broken that day... His son was gone to be with his mother now.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you enjoyed?


End file.
